Grimmjow's Dictionary
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Karena dalam kamusnya, jika mangsa sudah terlihat di depan mata. Mangsa itu harus di dapatkannya. Bagaimana pun caranya. Meski harus menggunakan cara kasar! # Canon, AR, GrimmIchi Yaoi. WARNING INSIDE! # Request Namikaze-Naruni # Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing(s) : Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Warning : **_**Canon setting–**_yang dibuat _**Alternate Reality (AR), maleXmale, Yaoi, **__**Don't like don't read!**_

_**.**_

Sebuah permintaan dari **Namikaze-Naruni**. _Enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Grimmjow's Dictionary**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Keras kepala, tidak suka diatur, kasar dan suka melakukan apa yang diinginkannya, merupakan beberapa ciri khas dari _Sexta Espada_ yang berada di bawah kekuasaan Aizen Sousuke, sang penguasa _Las Noches_. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa merubah sikap dan sifatnya. Tidak ada. Karena itu sudah ada di dalam kamus hidupnya. Hingga sosok itu… merubah kamus hidupnya.

Sosok yang membuatnya tertarik itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. _Shinigami_ dan juga pelajar. Rambut _orange_-nya yang menyolok membuat Grimmjow tertegun saat pertama kali melihat pemuda itu. Informasi yang dibawa Ulquiorra Schiffer –_Cuatro Espada_—tentang pemuda itu, jelas membuat Grimmjow tertarik. Dia, harus membuat pemuda berambut _orange_ itu tunduk di bawahnya.

Karena dalam kamusnya, jika mangsa sudah terlihat di depan mata. Mangsa itu harus di dapatkannya. Bagaimana pun caranya. Meski harus menggunakan cara kasar.

Dengan tiba-tiba Grimmjow bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Diiringi tatapan bingung para bawahannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Grimmjow?" tanya Shawlong. Langkah Grimmjow terhenti. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Berburu mangsa!" jawabnya tandas. Kelima bawahannya kontan mengerut. Tanpa menjelaskan tujuannya secara detail, Grimmjow segera membuka _garganta_ –lubang tempat datang dan pergi para _arrancar_—kemudian melompat masuk ke dalam lubang itu untuk menuju ke tempat tujuannya. Meninggalkan kelima bawahannya yang masih terdiam di tempat mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam menjelang larut. Ichigo menapaki tangga ke lantai dua kamarnya dengan kepala tertunduk dan mata menerawang. Beberapa jam yang lalu dua _Espada_ yang tidak di ketahuinya tiba-tiba datang dan menyerang para warga di kota Karakura dan juga teman-temannya. Meskipun dia sudah melepaskan _bankai_ sekalipun, namun dia tetap saja lemah. Tidak bisa mengalahkan kedua _Espada_ itu.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Ichigo memutar kenop pintunya dan melangkah masuk –masih dengan kepala tertunduk dan pikiran di tempat lain. Kondisi ketiga temannya –Chad, Inoue dan Tatsuki—yang terluka parah karena diserang kedua _Espada_ –yang tidak bisa di kalahkannya itu—jelas membuat batinnya terguncang. Kenapa aku selemah ini? keluhnya dalam hati.

Ichigo berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk di samping. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka lebar. Kamar Ichigo tampak remang karena cahaya dari lampu jalan –yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya—yang menerangi kamarnya.

Di saat pikirannya tertuju di tempat lain. Grimmjow berdiri di luar jendela sambil menatap punggung Ichigo.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu, huh?"

Seketika Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap _Espada_ yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Dan sebelum sempat Ichigo menduga, Grimmjow mendorong keras tubuh Ichigo hingga jatuh tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kedua mata Ichigo membulat begitu melihat topeng _hollow_ yang berada di pipi kanan Grimmjow.

"Siapa kau!" bentak Ichigo sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Grimmjow. Grimmjow menyeringai. Direndahkan kepalanya. Dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Ichigo.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Kau mangsaku, _shinigami!_"

"Ap—"

Dengan cepat Grimmjow membungkam mulut Ichigo dengan telapak tangannya. Melepaskan ikat pinggang yang di pakai Ichigo, kemudian mengikat kedua tangan pemuda itu di atas kepalanya. Ichigo tersentak. Begitu Grimmjow melepaskan tangan dari mulutnya, ia segera berteriak.

"Mau apa kau?"

Kedua mata cokelat Ichigo berkilat tajam. Grimmjow mendengus.

"Ternyata kau masih lemah karena bisa dikalahkan oleh Yammy," sindir Grimmjow sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Ichigo.

"Diam kau!" geram Ichigo. Grimmjow kembali menyeringai sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Ichigo.

"Cepat kau menyingkir dari hadapanku!"

Grimmjow tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan Ichigo.

"Aku akan menyingkir jika aku telah puas menjamah seluruh tubuhmu, _shinigami!_" bisik Grimmjow di telinga.

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow menoleh dan menatap wajah tertidur Ichigo. Di dengarnya bunyi napas teratur dari Ichigo. Diciumnya pelipis Ichigo dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mangsa yang telah di kuasainya ini. Harus dia pertahankan mati-matian. Apapun caranya. Karena mangsa ini, telah lebih dulu mencuri hatinya.

Melindungi dan menjaga pemuda ini harus dia tambahkan ke dalam kamusnya. _Nothing else!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N :**

GrimmIchi _canon setting_ pertama yang saya buat. Biasanya saya sering membuat GrimmIchi _Alternate Universe (AU) setting_.

Fic _request_ Naru-chan. Semoga terhibur, Imoutoku :) Maaf baru dibuat sekarang. Karena mulai di sibukkan dengan kuliah *orz*

* * *

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit fic ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


End file.
